Fate:The Lost Dragon
by MessOfIdeas
Summary: Stuck in a world that was filled with endless repetition the Dragon Born decided to change his fate by finding something new, the thing is he now finds him self trapped in a world clad in fire. Shiro is the main character, with Dragon Born mentor.
**Hello and welcome to the madness that is my mind, for this particular story I'm going to be trying something different, I'm currently using a dictation software to increase my writing speed. Hopefully this will allow for me to write faster for both you and me.**

 **Now onto the interesting bit, this story is going to be something that I've always wanted to write but honestly that's all my stories. The story is going to be a Fate/Skyrin crossover.**

 **Well that's all for now let's move on to the disclaimer, I do not own anything in the Nasuverse nor do I own anything in the Elder scrolls series.**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I write about.]**

Life is a wondrous thing, honestly it's probably the best gift any human has ever been given but there is a particular reason that we live for a limited amount of time. Before we get to that reason allow me to ask you a question, if you could live forever would you do it? Now this is a very hard question to answer sure the concept of living forever may sound nice but what happens when you do everything you ever wanted to do. The sheer agony of knowing that you did everything you wanted to do in your life but you're still living, well there's a simple solution to that problem do things you never could have imagined yourself doing but what happens when you do those things as well, the answer is to find more things to do right? but what happens when you've already done everything that you could think of well that state is what we call boredom.

Sure as humans we think we know what boredom is, but honestly we really don't sure it might be boring having to wait for something, we live a limited amount of time and in the long haul that tiny amount of time that you wait really doesn't amount to anything. So we can't say that were bored when were really not, surely we can't know what boredom is until we live every action, until we do every deed, until we fight every fight, until we think every thought.

So if anyone ever asks you, do you want to live forever? Hopefully you can answer them with an answer that resonates truly with yourself. Still what if there was a person who not only said yes to that question, but they've also experienced everything that you could possibly have imagined, can you imagine that kind of person? Well you won't have to because here is a tale about one such person, and it maybe a story of a boy trying to save the world.

The Dragon born was bored.

No scratch that, the Dragon born hit bored a millennium ago.

Honestly what can you expect, he fought every battle in his world, he fought for everything he ever believed in and he won still that left more than enough time to perfect every single art, alteration, alchemy, enchanting, restoration honestly the list goes on for very long time.

Still even after he learned everything there is to learn about magic, he still yearned for more things to learn so he dove into more brutish pursuits that he so despised as a child such as sword fighting, spear handling, and any type of combat that used a pointy thing of course that wasn't enough.

And why would it be enough with the mastery of magic that was unheard of, and prowess with a blade that is unmatched by any mortal how can he be satisfied with just that? The answer to that was he wasn't so being the stubborn fool that he was he started to train in the less savoury arts, he learned to pickpockets with such skill that it was as if he was just picking up the object off of the floor, any lock could never stand in his way and he learned to sneak around as if he was nothing more than a living shadow.

On his pursuits in mastery in his thieving skills he was bitten, he was not bitten by any mere beast he was bitten by a vampire but it wasn't any mere vampire either it was a vampire Lord. Of course this was no matter to him he could simply get the vampirism cured the thing is after the slaughter of so many dragons his soul started to change his body and when it encountered the vampirism it decided that the effect of immortality was worth having.

So out of his awareness he started to change he wasn't a vampire but he wasn't strictly human any more, he was a strange combination of a vampire Lord,Dragon and a human. Of course when he found out about that little fact he was enraged, at this point in time he was a very old man getting on in his years, he was preparing to die in fact he was fully prepared to die but now he was cursed to live forever caused him to lose his mind for a short while.

In his rage he went on a rampage and he killed every single vampire that he found, in fact he caused the extinction of all vampires of course no one was complaining well the vampires were complaining but they didn't live very long did they. Still the people were much more wary of their hero to them he was a beast one that if he got out of control would slaughter entire cities.

So he went into isolation and he started to study Daedric artifacts to relieve his boredom eventually is became him just Studying more and more things until he didn't have anything else to do. So he used the one artifact that he never thought he would the elder scroll, he went back in time and fought for a different side he learned so many things about the people around him and for a man that was so bored in life this was an amazing feeling.

It was so fun in fact that he did it again, then he did it again, he did it so many times that he fought every battle that he fought for every belief that he learned everything he could possibly have learned about the people around him. He was a dark assassin, he was a mighty war hero, he was a king, he was a bandit, he was a man with no name, hell even completed the set and became a werewolf as well of course that didn't change what he already was it just added a little benefit that was honestly completely different than what he expected.

So that's how we find our hero bored out of his mind. He did everything that he possibly could have done in this place already so he decided to do one more thing he studied the elder scroll once more but this time he decided he was going to re-create the magic with a different objective he wasn't going to go back in time he was going to go sideways in time to a completely different place.

This chamber was an enormous with black bricks stacking so high that you can never see the ceiling, in fact if you weren't already aware that there was a ceiling you might assume that it was just some big pit with fancy decorations at the bottom. In this chamber we find the Dragon born drawing a diagram on the floor the amount of symbols and runes and magic in this one chamber would surprise anybody else, but the Dragon born was the one designing it so of course he was not surprised.

"Finally after years of research I can finally get out of this hell, I wonder what will be there would the world there be like mine or will the sky be purple? No matter I will find out when I get there I suppose." When the Dragon born was done with his little sentence he started to chant something unrecognisable a strange sort of combination between Norse and the language of the dragons.

Once he was finished chanting the diagram on the floor started to glow an unholy ruby red, still all of this was to expectations what was not up to expectations was the pain it was so powerful that he felt like every single nerve in his body was rapidly firing with lightning.

The strange sort of stage of pain lasted for what felt like centuries but in reality was only a minute, if the Dragon born was any lesser of a man he might have been driven insane by this ritual but he held onto his sanity well what little of it remained any ways after centuries.

The reason that the pain stopped wasn't because the ritual was successful well no the reason it stopped was because our hero had died. The thing is that the ritual was still going on and it did complete so the Dragon born was sent to another dimension.

(Scene change)

The Dragon born awakens in a scorched field, it wasn't just a scorched field though no there was a hill with a view of a broken sky with thousands of enormous cogs in all honesty the strange scene didn't really phase the Dragon born he was actually excited for seeing something new.

Normally the Dragon born carries all of his items inside of a portable dimension that he created but he wasn't sure if the portable dimension would come with him so he stacked all of the items and treasures that he owned into the runic circle with him. Of course all of his items were scattered around where he was, seeing a particular item that caught his interests he reached for it only to discover that his hands went straight through it.

"What the? How the heck did that happen?…" Of course the realization of what actually happened soon settled in, the thing is he could actually see that his hand was glowing blue and this blue was frighteningly familiar it was one he has seen countless times after killing ghosts and apparitions.

"So that's how I die not in a mighty battle, not poisoned from some assassin, not from finally figure out how to undo my immortality no I die from some idiotic mistake that I could have easily have fixed!…" With a mighty roar the Dragon born bemoans his fate screaming his injustice to this crimson clad sky.

After a short amount of time he accepts his fate and looks around his surroundings all of his miscellaneous items are scattered around the strange thing is any sort of weapon was plunged into the dirt. The strangest thing is that he felt some of the Dragon souls that merged with his own soul leave this fact might have been concerning if he was alive but why should he care if the dragons left he was already dead he had no need for their power now but he still counted how many left a mere 27 to is monstrous supply was really nothing much but still a strange occurrence.

He was about to explore more of this wasteland when a light caught his attention, the light was bright even brighter than his sword Dawn Breaker but it was the item that was causing the light that surprised him. It was a sheath but unlike any other sheath that he saw before it was gold and blue and sketched with runes that he did not recognize which is saying a lot considering the amount of magic he knew.

"Where the heck did that come from?" That was the last thing he could say before the world around him started to crumble.

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own anything I write about.]**

 **I had this first chapter written for ages but I never really continued it.**

 **I am not really going to update this story much, I am mainly concentrating on Remnant of Magic but I might as well post what I have.**


End file.
